Just Mine
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Por que en ocasiones el engaño sólo puede terminar en tragedia. Yuriy quiere a Kai sólo para él y lo castigará por mentirle ¿Quieres ver como?. Shonen ai. Un poco de sangre. One Shot.


«¤»  
« **Јūŝτ мїиə **»  
«¤»

Había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que llevaba ahí, sentado en el pequeño taburete frente al enorme piano. La habitación tenía un exquisito gusto, decorada con un estilo bastante elegante, sin embargo, el instrumento de música no parecía congeniar con lo demás, ¿Pero qué importaba eso?

Sus dedos se dejaron deslizar a través de las diferentes teclas, una marcha un tanto fúnebre tocaba, las notas graves seguramente traspasaban las paredes, llegando a cada parte de la casa.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la melodía que él mismo tocaba...

— _¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Yuriy? – preguntó una voz bastante familiar en su cabeza. _

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado ignorando el recuerdo de aquella voz.

— _Te estoy hablando… Déjate de tonterías y suelta eso. – la voz sonaba con mayor desesperación. _

— Siempre pretendiste darme órdenes. ¿Cierto? – habló esta vez con el aire, puesto que aquello había sido un claro recuerdo de minutos atrás.

La voz resonaba como si reprodujera en forma de eco lo que habían discutido hacía ya un rato.

— _No estás pensando las cosas bien. – dijo al pelirrojo frente a él. _

— _¡Oh! No, al contrario Kai, hoy mis pensamientos parecen estar más claros. – repuso en su defensa, sonriendo de una forma un tanto desquiciada. _

— _Yuriy. – _

— _¿Acaso escucho súplica en el tono de tu voz? – indagó el pelirrojo. _

— _Jamás. – aclaró Kai, con la voz ronca y fuerte que le caracterizaba. _

— _Que pena me da escuchar eso. Sabes… tenía pensado tantas cosas para nosotros, siempre incluí juguetes como estos, pero nunca unos pensamientos como los que habitan hoy mi mente. _

— _Te arrepentirás de ello, Yuriy… - por más que intentaba sonar tranquilo y a la vez amenazador, no estaba ni en condiciones, ni con la ventaja de su lado para hacerlo, los nervios poco a poco le hacían salirse de control. _

_Yuriy lo notaba… y eso le excitaba en realidad. _

— _¿Crees que esto es lo que hubiera querido desde un principio? – negó con la cabeza de forma dramática. – Yo te amo, Kai, por ello te liberaré de tu traición. _

— _Yura… no has tomado tus pastillas ¿Verdad? No estás pensando claro, sabes que también te amo, no lo hagas. – volvió a pedir. _

_El de cabello rojo sonrió tímido, rozando la punta del cuchillo que traía en una mano sobre sus labios, lamiéndolo después. Lo alejó un poco, ignorando los ahora centelleantes ojos de Kai para mirar el brillo que el filoso objeto poseía. _

— _Te amo, Kai. – repitió con inocencia reflejada en el tono de su voz. – Más de lo que imaginas. . . _

_Repetía aquella frase, una y otra vez. _

_Te amo, Te amo, Te amo Kai. _

_El aludido cerró los ojos sintiendo el escozor que le causaba el cuchillo cortándole la piel, cercenándole la carne de su estómago sin que él pudiera hacer mucho, además de mirar y morder sus labios para no gritar. _

_Permanecía, para su desgracia, atado de pies y manos a la cama, maldita la hora que se les había ocurrido un juego de esos. _

_Poco a poco el cuchillo se hundió más y más en aquella blanca piel, creando un contraste tan hermoso entre el blanquecino y el rojo oscuro, que logró despertar a Yuriy de su ensoñación._

— _¿Por qué, Kai? – cuestionó mirando sin mirar. Escuchando los gemidos de dolor por parte del otro, mientras él subía el cuchillo a la altura de su rostro, inclinando éste ligeramente al lado para observar con mayor detenimiento la forma lenta en que el rojo líquido corría a través del filo, llegando a su mano y goteando hasta la piel de donde había salido. _

_Kai ya no podía hablar, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, su garganta vuelta un nudo, sus ojos ardían y su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar de dolor, temblando de manera irracional. _

— _¿Te duele mucho, Kai-chan? – hizo un puchero, digno de un inocente niño, después sonrió de una forma desquiciada, en la que incluso el azul de sus ojos pareció ensombrecerse en segundos, recuperando la frialdad poco después. – Habría dudado si hubieses sido sincero, pero volviste a repetir esa mentira. ¡¡Lo hiciste de nuevo, Kai, tú no me amas!! – gritó con desesperación y coraje, la rabia pintando todas sus facciones. – Y ahora estás pagando por mentirme. _

_Dos de los dedos de su mano izquierda se hundieron en la herida que con anterioridad hizo en el estómago de Kai, escuchando los gritos que éste ya no podía tragar, mirando el dolor que el rostro ajeno expresaba, poco a poco parecía tener menos fuerza, dada la sangre que estaba perdiendo. _

_Sus manos manchadas, una con el pequeño cuchillo y otra hundiéndose por la herida, en un cruel movimiento. _

— _Tu sangre es hermosa, al igual que tú, eres hermoso Kai, pero un mentiroso más. – murmuró mirando su mano llena de sangre hasta la parte de la muñeca, parecía hipnotizado, ignorando que el chico bajo él había perdido el conocimiento debido al extremo dolor al que estaba siendo sometido. – Eras para mí, o para nadie. – murmuró._

_Quizás tanta sangre y aquella herida le hubiesen hecho perder la vida ya y Yuriy parecía ajeno a esa realidad. Con paso tranquilo se puso de pie, le miró ahí, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en el rostro, su pecho lleno de sangre al igual que el estómago, tiñendo toda la sábana bajo su cuerpo. _

— _Pero qué sucio eres Kai, has manchado toda la blanca sábana ya. _

_Sonrió de lado, caminó hasta el final de la habitación donde estaba el piano, junto a un ventanal enorme, del cual colgaban unas blancas y largas cortinas, que volaban con el viento que se colaba por la abertura del cristal. _

_Miró hacia afuera, tomó una cortina apartándola ligeramente para observar la calle, después la soltó y se sentó en el banco frente al enorme y negro instrumento de música. _

_Tocó unas cuantas teclas con su mano izquierda, después colocó su mano derecha sobre las demás teclas para formar la melodía que pretendía, una que siempre amó Kai. _

— _Para ti, mi amor. – mencionó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del aire golpearle el rostro mientras escuchaba su propia música. _

El recuerdo le llegó como si tuviera años de haber realizado aquella acción, subió la mirada hacia la cama y confirmó que sólo habían pasado unos minutos, no estaba seguro de cuantos eran ya, pero suponía suficientes para que las teclas del piano ahora tuviesen una capa de inconfundible sangre seca, al igual que sus manos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró hacia ella sólo lo necesario para confirmar de quien se trataba, y justo como lo esperaba, ahí estaba él.

— Te estaba esperando. – mencionó Yuriy sonriendo de lado.

El rostro del chino se paralizó ante la escena, lo primero que notó fue el piano y al pelirrojo llenos de sangre, después su vista automáticamente giró a la cama, donde había dejado a Kai atado por un juego maldito en el que lo estaba castigando por la noche anterior, tan sólo se había separado de él unos minutos en los que salió a comprar más chocolate, pero ahora notaba lo grande que había sido aquel error. Una broma hecha a Hiwatari que ahora le había costado la vida.

Su cuerpo se paralizó durante unos segundos, no sabía qué hacer, a dónde correr, deseaba abrazar el cuerpo ahora sin vida de Kai, a quien amaba, pero su mano se mantenía fija en el picaporte de la puerta, boquiabierto por la escena. Mientras un temblor inconfundible se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— Disfruta tu dolor… no durará mucho tiempo. – dijo Yuriy sonriendo de lado, sus ojos se ocultaban bajo su cabello, y la melodía fúnebre comenzó una vez más, dejándose escuchar por toda la habitación y más allá de ella. –…De eso me encargaré yo mismo.

**«Фшαяї»**

—¤_** Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K**_ ¤—

_"…Lo que más me molestó no es que me hayas mentido sino que, de aquí en adelante, no podré creer en tí…"  
«Federico Nietzsche»_

«¤» «¤» «¤»

Terminado:  
Hora: 1:20PM  
Fecha: 04/Mayo/2009

Quizás no fue como me lo imaginé, pero quería hacer algo con lo que me imaginé y en parte soñé, así que, esto fue lo que salió, si, medio desquiciada, no sé quien lo está más, si Yuriy o yo, pero bueno, me encantaría conocer su opinión al respecto de la historia. Y recuerden, al igual que Yuriy, lo que más odio es el engaño, jajaja…

_«De antemano gracias por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
